The inventive concept relates to mobile devices and computational systems including same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to mobile devices providing a user interface via a universal serial bus (USB) host and a computational system including such mobile devices.
A user interface to a host device may be provided through an input/output (I/O) device connected to the host in a wired and/or wireless manner. However, most host devices include separately provided user interface device(s) and this raises issues of cost and operating efficiency.